Enix Gakuen
by Matsumoto Sayaka
Summary: Enix Gakuen didirikan pada tahun 2002 dan disahkan pada tahun 2003. Kepala sekolah pertama Enix Gakuen adalah Pak Kotarou Fuuma yang menjabat selama 5 tahun. Dan dari tahun 2007 hingga sekarang, kepala Enix Gakuen adalah Pak Sephiroth.


Chapter 1: Welcome to Enix Gakuen!

Fic pertama saya. Dan langsung bikin crossover anime dan game produksi Square Enix (Kuroshitsuji, Pandora Hearts, Nabari no Ou, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy). Banyak banget ya?

Dan sepertinya, fic ini adalah fic bahasa Indonesia pertama yang masuk ke fandom ini… Dan karena saya masih newbie, jadi fic saya masih abal… Gomen~

Sebelumnya, saya ingin mengucapkan "Arigatou Gozaimasu!" kepada:

**Vinsen (Vina-senpai)**,** Harits-kun, Rahmi-san, Icha-san, Cecil-senpai, Ajeng-senpai, Agra-senpai, nekochan-lovers-senpai, Azalea Maurish-senpai, Stephanie Moreau-san, **dan masih banyak lagi yang saya tak bisa sebutkan satu per satu! Sekali lagi, arigatou atas bantuannya!

Yasudah, kita mulai saja ficnya setelah jeda disclaimer, warning, dsb.

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso; Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki; Nabari no Ou © Yuhki Kamatani; Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix & Disney; Final Fantasy © Square Enix

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, abal, ngebosenin, tema & genre terlalu biasa, bahasa berantakan, dll.

Summary: Enix Gakuen didirikan pada tahun 2002 dan disahkan pada tahun 2003. Kepala sekolah pertama Enix Gakuen adalah Pak Kotarou Fuuma yang menjabat selama 5 tahun. Dan dari tahun 2007 hingga sekarang, kepala Enix Gakuen adalah Pak Sephiroth. Wakilnya, Pak Vincent Valentine. (gak pinter bikin summary sih :P)

…

Sapporo, Pulau Hokkaido, Jepang.

Pagi yang cerah, di sebuah gedung sekolah yang besar, mulai terlihat murid-murid sekolah tersebut memasuki gerbang sekolah itu. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah di semester baru, setelah melewati liburan akhir semester.

Banyak murid-murid sekolah tersebut, memakai kemeja berwarna _broken white_ dilapis rompi berwarna biru laut dan dilapis lagi dengan _blazer_ warna biru tua, warna bawahan dan dasinya yang sepadan dengan warna rompinya, memasuki gerbang sambil berbincang dengan teman-temannya, atau menyapa temannya yang lain. Di dalam gedung, salah satu petugas sekolah sudah bersiap membunyikan bel tanda upacara akan segera dimulai.

Sementara, tak jauh dari gedung sekolah tersebut, seorang remaja lelaki berlari. Ia terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Remaja berambut pirang keemasan tersebut menenteng tas dengan tangan kanannya. Ia pun juga memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan murid-murid sekolah yang tadi, bedanya, dia memakai _blazer_ berwarna hitam, dan terdapat beberapa _badge_ di _blazer_nya tersebut. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Lalu, ia pun berhenti berlari, tak jauh, mungkin, sekitar 1 meter dari pagar sekolah tersebut. Bel sekolah tersebut sudah berbunyi rupanya. Tapi, mata _jade_ remaja itu berbinar-binar melihat pagar sekolah tersebut masih terbuka sedikit. Tanpa ragu, remaja itu pun berlari menerobos pagar sekolah tersebut.

Dan tampak dari luar, nama sekolah tersebut. Enix Gakuen.

**.**

**ENIX GAKUEN**

**By: ****Matsumoto Sayaka**

**CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO ENIX GAKUEN!**

**.**

Semua murid-murid sudah duduk rapi di bangku masing-masing, di gedung olahraga. Aku duduk di barisan terpisah dari mereka yang ber-_blazer _biru tua. Tapi kulihat sebuah bangku di belakangku. Hmmh, kosong? Aku melihat-lihat teman-teman dan adik-adik kelasku yang duduk di barisan murid ber-_blazer _hitam, termasuk barisan tempatku duduk. Oh… Ternyata anak itu…

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka. Tampak seorang remaja berambut pirang yang terengah-engah. Hm, benar dugaanku. Ternyata, dia… Adik kelasku. Lalu ia pun berlari menuju barisan tempat murid-murid ber-_blazer _hitam, lalu duduk di bangku kosong yang di belakangku. Ya, bangku yang seharusnya ia duduki.

"Hhh… Syukurlah… Aku masih belum terlambat…" ujar anak itu, masih terengah-engah.

"Ya, kau beruntung. Upacaranya belum dimulai kok," kataku, sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, nampak salah satu murid perempuan, lebih tepatnya temanku, yang memakai _blazer_ hitam muncul sebagai MC dalam upacara tersebut. Lalu…

"Selanjutnya, sambutan dari kepala Enix Gakuen. Kepada kepala Enix Gakuen, dipersilahkan naik ke podium."

Lalu, seorang bapak kepala Enix Gakuen, Pak Sephiroth, naik ke atas podium. Ia pun berpidato dan pidatonya, errr… Bisa dibilang panjang. Banyak sekali yang terlihat menguap. Banyak pula yang mengobrol dengan temannya. Termasuk mereka yang berada di barisanku dan di belakangku. Aku pun sebenarnya mengantuk, tapi, sebisa mungkin aku tahan. Malu kan kalau sampai ketahuan? Soalnya aku duduk di barisan paling depan, yang pasti akan mudah terlihat oleh Pak Sephiroth.

Setelah 1 jam berlalu, upacara pun selesai. Semua murid-murid kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Termasuk aku. Aku pergi menuju kelasku bersama sahabatku.

Oiya, namaku Sebastian Michaelis, kelas 11 IPA 1. Aku menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di Enix Gakuen. Aku juga menjabat sebagai wakil ketua kelas di kelasku. Yaaah… hari-hariku selalu dipenuhi kesibukan. Tapi, kunikmati saja. Pelajaran kesukaan? Tentu saja… Fisika!

Aku dan sahabatku, Gilbert, menggeser pintu kelas dan masuk ke kelas. Hhh… Kalau dibolehkan sih… Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang sekarang. Karena, pelajaran jam pertama di hari Senin, juga pelajaran di hari Rabu jam ketiga, adalah pelajaran yang paling kubenci. Kesusastraan Jepang Klasik. Aku sebenarnya suka pelajaran tersebut, tapi… aku benci guruku di pelajaran itu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san! Sudah beberapa bulan ini kita tidak bertemu yaaa!" kata guru Kesusastraan Jepang Klasik itu, Grell Sutcliff-sensei, dengan semangat dan ceria layaknya seorang… wanita… -_- Namanya tidak seperti orang Jepang ya? Yeah… dia memang bukan orang asli Jepang, tapi dia tinggal di Jepang sejak kecil sampai sekarang. Sama sepertiku.

Dan, oiya, penampilannya juga seperti wanita. Rambut merahnya panjang terurai dan dia memakai jas merah panjang. Kacamatanya selalu membingkai matanya. Lalu, Grell-sensei melihatku, dan…

"SEBAS-CHAAAANNN!" teriaknya lalu berlari ke arahku. Hhhh… Lagi-lagi…

"Aaaa Sebas-chaaannn… Kau makin tampan saja setelah liburan akhir semester! Kyaaaa!" Grell-sensei memelukku. Kulihat semua teman sekelasku melihat kearahku sambil _sweatdrop_. Aku sebenarnya ingin melawan, tapi tidak etis kalau seorang murid melawan gurunya. Jadi… yah… Aku pasrah sajalah dipeluk sensei aneh ini -".

Dan… inilah penyebab mengapa aku tidak menyukai pelajaran Kesusastraan Jepang Klasik, lebih tepatnya, sensei ini.

Dan satu lagi, setiap kali Grell-sensei memberikan soal di papan tulis dan salah satu muridnya harus maju dan menjawab soal tersebut, membaca puisi dan sejenisnya, pasti aku yang ditunjuk. Tujuannya, yaaa… Apalagi kalau bukan memandangiku.

Dan, suatu pertanyaan muncul di benakku. Seberapa sempurna sih, aku dimata Grell-sensei?

Hari ini kujalani seperti biasanya. Belajar dan PR. Itulah yang kudapatkan setiap hari di jam sekolah. Dan tak terasa, akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi. Tapi, aku tidak langsung pulang. Aku akan mengadakan rapat OSIS dan MPK sepulang sekolah, jadi aku segera menuju ke ruang OSIS bersama Gilbert.

"Hei Gil, sudah beritahu ke pengurus OSIS dan MPK yang lain kalau akan ada rapat?"

"Sudah. Tapi masih ada beberapa yang belum kukirimkan," jawab Gilbert sambil mengirimkan SMS berisi jartel ke pengurus OSIS dan MPK yang lain.

"Hmh, baguslah," ujarku.

Nah, aku akan memberitahukan kalian mengenai Enix Gakuen. Enix Gakuen didirikan pada tahun 2002 dan disahkan pada tahun 2003. Kepala sekolah pertama Enix Gakuen adalah Pak Kotarou Fuuma yang menjabat selama 5 tahun. Dan dari tahun 2007 hingga sekarang, kepala Enix Gakuen adalah Pak Sephiroth. Wakilnya, Pak Vincent Valentine.

Dan guru-guru di sekolah ini… Kusebutkan yang terkenal saja ya?

Salah satunya adalah Grell Sutcliff-sensei, guru Kesusastraan Jepang Klasik. Yang lainnya, Angelina Dulles-sensei atau biasa dipanggil Madam Red, guru Biologi; Undertaker-sensei, guru Ekonomi ; Lulu-sensei, guru sastra Prancis; Selphie Tilmitt-sensei, guru Matematika IPA; Oscar Vessalius-sensei, guru Sejarah Dunia; Thobari Kumohira-sensei, guru Bahasa Inggris; Aleisten Chamber-sensei, guru BK; Rinoa-sensei, guru Seni Musik; Zack-sensei, guru Penjaskes; William Spears-sensei, guru Matematika IPS, dan sebenarnya masih banyak lagi sensei-sensei lainnya yang tak bisa kusebutkan satu persatu.

Gedung Enix Gakuen ini tingkat 3. Di lantai dasar ada ruang guru, ruang kepala sekolah, ruang wakil kepala sekolah, ruang tata usaha, ruang BK, ruang Administrasi dan Arsip, ruang kesehatan, ruang OSIS, ruang Lukis, ruang Ketrampilan, studio Radio, studio musik, lab-lab IPA, lab IPS, kantin, dan tempat latihan olahraga bela diri. Di lantai 2 ada kelas 10, kelas 11 IPA, lab-lab Bahasa, ruang fotografi dan ruang multimedia. Dan di lantai 3 ada kelas 11 IPS, kelas 12 IPA dan IPS, dan perpustakaan.

Di sekolah ini terdapat gedung olahraga yang letaknya terpisah dari gedung sekolah, juga kolam renang dan track untuk bersepeda. Sekolah ini juga punya taman yang luas. Lapangan sekolah ini didesain luas untuk olahraga, upacara, dan acara lainnya. Gedung olahraganya pun sama serbagunanya seperti lapangan sekolah ini.

Mengenai peraturan, hmmh… Lumayan ketat, menurutku. Murid Enix Gakuen tidak boleh masuk sekolah melebihi jam 8.45, karena jika sampai di sekolah lebih dari jam tersebut, sudah dianggap terlambat dan harus pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Aku pernah terlambat sekali, ketika kelas 10. Nah, selain itu, murid-murid sekolah ini harus mengganti sepatu mereka dengan sepatu yang disediakan sekolah.

Lalu, mengenai pemakaian seragam, harus mengikuti aturan. Murid-murid sekolah ini juga tidak boleh keluar dari sekolah sebelum jam sekolah usai, kecuali jika sakit atau mengikuti lomba. Dan setiap pulang sekolah, mereka yang hari itu piket, harus membersihkan kelasnya. Oiya istirahat sekolah jam 12.30 – 13.00, jam pulang sekolah adalah jam 15.15 sore.

Oiya, setiap 3 bulan sekali setiap semester, biasanya Enix Gakuen mengadakan event. Dan event-event tersebut, yang menjadi panitianya adalah OSIS, MPK dan Ketua Klub. Salah satu event tahunan yang biasa diadakan Enix Gakuen adalah Festival Olahraga. Dan Festival Olahraga Enix Gakuen tahun ini akan diadakan bulan Oktober. Sementara, hari ini tanggal 6 September. Oleh karena itulah aku mengadakan rapat OSIS dan MPK untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

…

"Nah, sudah kumpul semua, kan?" tanyaku untuk memastikan anggota OSIS dan MPK yang mengikuti rapat. Mereka melihat-lihat sebentar, kemudian mengangguk.

"Umm… Ngomong-ngomong, kita akan rapat soal apa nih, Sebastian?" tanya Ash Landers, Bendahara II OSIS.

"Masalah Festival Olahraga. Kepala sekolah memberitahuku kalau sekolah kita akan mengadakan Festival Olahraga di bulan Oktober," jawabku.

"Eh… Tapi, tanggal diadakannya saja belum diputuskan," kata Jack Vessalius, Ketua Humas.

"Rapat ini kan, rapat pertama mengenai Festival Olahraga," timpal Glen Baskerville, Wakil Ketua OSIS I.

"Nah, maka dari itu, kita akan membicarakan hal ini, tanggal berapa festival tersebut diadakan dan waktunya jam berapa sampai jam berapa, begitu," jelasku.

"Hmh… Baiklah… Kalau, awal Oktober saja bagaimana?" usul Namine, Sekretaris II MPK.

"Eh, bukannya awal Oktober ada Pekan UH 2 ya?" tanya Bard, Ketua Komisi III OSIS.

"Ah, iya! Aku baru ingat!" Namine pun menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Kalau pertengahan Oktober? Sekitar… tanggal 18?" Yoite, Wakil Ketua MPK I, memberi usul.

"Nah! Boleh itu!" seru Xerxes Break, Humas I OSIS, lalu ia kembali mengulum lollipop-nya.

"Ya, aku juga setuju," ujar Claude Faustus, Wakil Ketua II OSIS.

"Yah, tanggal paling bagus menurutku. Festival Olahraga ini diadakan 5 hari kan?" tanya Vincent Nightray, Ketua Komisi I OSIS.

"Iya," jawabku sambil mengangguk.

"Betul. Selain itu, hari itu, 2 minggu habis Pekan UH 2 kan? Dan seminggu setelah UTS mereka juga bisa berlatih," timpal Maylene, Ketua Komisi IV OSIS.

"Ok, berarti tanggal sudah fix ya?" tanya Gilbert Nightray, Ketua MPK. Semua mengangguk tanda setuju. Sharon dan Liam, Sekretaris I dan II OSIS segera mencatat tanggal pelaksanaan Festival Olahraga yang sudah disepakati tersebut.

Nah, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan tentang OSIS dan MPK. Rapat tadi adalah salah satu tugas OSIS dan MPK Enix Gakuen. Berbeda dari murid-murid Enix Gakuen lain yang memakai _blazer_ biru tua, para pengurus OSIS, MPK, dan Ketua Klub memakai _blazer_ hitam yang dipasangkan beberapa _badge_ yang menandakan kalau mereka adalah pengurus OSIS. Untuk rapat kali ini, Ketua Klub tidak diikutsertakan. Mungkin di rapat berikutnya, sekitar … hmmm… minggu depan.

Aku memegang jabatan sebagai Ketua OSIS. Wakilku ada Glen Baskerville, kelas 11 IPA 3 selaku Wakil I dan Claude Faustus kelas 11 IPA 2 selaku Wakil II. Sekretaris I OSIS dipegang Sharon Rainsworth kelas 11 IPA 1, Sekretaris II OSIS dipegang Liam Lunette kelas 11 IPS 1. Sementara Bendahara I OSIS dipegang Lau kelas 11 IPS 3, dan Bendahara II OSIS dipegang Ash Landers kelas 11 IPA 3. Untuk Humas, diketuai oleh Jack Vessalius kelas 11 IPA 2, yang juga adalah keponakan Oscar Vessalius-sensei. Anggota Humas adalah Xerxes Break kelas 11 IPA 3 selaku Humas I dan Demyx kelas 11 IPS 3 selaku Humas II.

Nah untuk Komisi, anggota komisi-komisi tersebut adalah klub-klub di Enix Gakuen. Untuk Komisi I yang diketuai Vincent Nightray kelas 11 IPA 2, anggotanya adalah klub-klub pengetahuan. Komisi II yang diketuai Finnian kelas 11 IPS 2 anggotanya hanya Epic Club. Komisi II memang khusus epic. Kalau Komisi III yang diketuai Bardroy kelas 11 IPS 1, anggotanya klub-klub Olahraga. Sementara, Komisi IV yang diketuai Maylene kelas 11 IPS 3 beranggotakan klub-klub seni.

Sementara untuk MPK, Gilbert Nightray kelas 11 IPA 1 memegang jabatan sebagai ketua. Wakilnya ada Yoite kelas 11 IPA 2 sebagai Wakil I dan Shimizu Raikou kelas 11 IPA 3 sebagai Wakil II. Rufus Barma kelas 11 IPS 2 menjadi Sekretaris I MPK dan Namine kelas 11 IPA 2 menjadi Sekretaris II MPK. Jabatan Bendahara I MPK dipegang Axel kelas 11 IPS 1 dan Bendahara II MPK dipengang Kairi kelas 11 IPA 2.

Oh iya, kurasa rapat ini belum selesai.

"Nah, bagaimana dengan masalah waktu?" tanyaku.

"Kurasa dimulai seperti masuk sekolah biasa saja, jam 8.45," usul Finnian.

"Aku setuju. Tapi… kapan selesainya?" tanya Lau.

"Seselesainya saja," ujar Break sambil (masih) mengulum lollipopnya.

"Dasar kau!" seru Sharon sambil menjitak Break. "Waktunya harus pasti, tau!"

"Iya iya… -_-" kata Break sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak Sharon.

Dan, kebetulan aku punya usul! Baru saja kubuka mulutku untuk berbicara, tiba-tiba terpotong oleh…

"Konnichiwa, minna! Setelah liburan akhir semester, akhirnya aku, Alois Trancy, bisa siaran lagi disini dan di jam yang sama seperti biasanya! Dan juga masih di Enix Radio!"

Hmmh… Siapa orang-orang di sekolah ini yang tidak kenal dengan suaranya? Ya, Alois Trancy kelas 10-3, adalah Ketua Klub Radio. Dia biasa siaran setengah jam setelah pulang sekolah, menemani guru-guru yang masih bekerja dan murid-murid yang mengikuti klub. Suaranya memang sangat familiar sehingga semua orang di Enix Gakuen mengenali suaranya. Tapi sayangnya, lumayan banyak juga yang tidak tahu wajahnya :P. Klub radio ini termasuk klub favorit di Enix Gakuen.

"Nah, aku akan kembali dengan 'News for This Afternoon' setelah lagu yang satu ini! Beginner from AKB48, request dari Undertaker-sensei! Tetap stay tune di Enix Radio!"

**Backsound: AKB48 – Beginner**

Nah, kurasa, sudah saatnya aku akan memberitahukan kalian mengenai klub-klub di…

"Eeeiiittt… Stop!"

"Eh? Sharon?"

"Kau itu sudah banyak sekali bicara mengenai sekolah ini, Sebastian-san. Jadi sekarang giliranku! Ehehe ;D"

"Ok… ok… Douzo ^^"

…

**Sharon's PoV**

Nah, sekali lagi, hajimemashite! Namaku Sharon Rainsworth, kelas 11 IPA 1, yang juga teman sekelas Sebastian dan Gilbert! Aku menjabat sebagai Sekretaris I OSIS. Pelajaran kesukaanku adalah Sastra Prancis dan aku sangat suka minum teh! Oiya, yang tadi jadi MC pas upacara tadi itu aku, lho! Ehe :P (emang ada yang nanya ya? :| )

Sekarang, aku akan memberitahukan tentang klub-klub yang ada di Enix Gakuen! Ada banyak sekali klub disini, tapi klub yang akan kujelaskan adalah klub-klub favorit dan klub-klub yang berprestasi.

Tapi sebelum menjelaskan tentang klub-klubnya, aku mau rapat dulu ya…

"Eh, kalau selesainya jam 5 sore saja, bagaimana?" usul Demyx.

"Hmh… Boleh juga," gumam Gilbert.

"Kalau aku sih setuju," kata Rufus.

"Aku juga. Kalau kau gimana, Break?" tanya Jack tanpa menoleh ke arah Break. Break tidak memberikan respon.

"Break?" tanya Jack, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Break. Dilihatnya sahabatnya itu sedang ber-narsis ria di depan jendela.

"Break, kau ini sedang apa sih?" tanya Gilbert heran. Break pun masih berpose narsis. Jack pun melihat ke jendela.

"Oh.. ternyata itu ya…" Jack tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah jendela. Ternyata… Ada yang memotret kami yang sedang rapat ini dengan kamera SLR-nya. Dan Break pun menyadari kalau ada kamera di sana. Ukh… Dasar Break -"

Dan yang memotret mereka, adalah Echo, kelas 10-1 yang menjabat sebagai ketua klub Fotografi. Klub fotografi ini lumayan banyak memberikan prestasi ke sekolah. Echo yang memakai blazer hitam OSIS kebesaran ini suka sekali foto _candid_. Contohnya, seperti tadi. Dan anggota klub fotografi lainnya pun juga sedang memotret kegiatan para murid yang sedang mengikuti klub.

Dan sekarang, Echo sedang memotret beberapa orang murid yang sedang menanam benih pohon di taman sekolah. Nah, mereka ini adalah klub Pecinta Alam yang diketuai Hayner, kelas 11 IPS 2. Klub Pecinta Alam ini sudah sering sekali ikut gerakan peduli alam, seperti menanam 1000 pohon, gerakan sosialisasi anti global warming, dan sebagainya.

"Ano… " aku mengancungkan tangan.

"Ya?" gumam Gilbert.

"Aku keluar dulu ya? Mau nge-cek kegiatan klub… Biar _readers_ tau kegiatan klub-klub di sekolah ini ^^"

"Mh, baiklah. Kalau sudah selesai, kembali kesini ya," kata Gilbert.

"Sip! ;D" jawabku lalu aku pun keluar dari ruang OSIS.

Sekarang, kita ke gedung olahraga yuk? Di sana ada murid-murid laki-laki bertubuh tinggi sedang berlatih basket. Nah, ketua klub Basket ini teman sekelasku juga lho, kelas 11 IPA 1, yaitu Cloud Strife, yang sedang men-dribble bola sambil berlari. Dia juga menjadi kapten dalam klub basket sekolah ini. Oh iya, klub basket ini klub yang paling banyak menyumbang piala lho. Mungkin sudah ada puluhan piala yang disumbangkan klub basket ke sekolah.

Sementara, di bagian samping lapangan di gedung olahraga, terdapat banyak perempuan bersorak sambil beratraksi. Ya, mereka adalah anggota klub Cheerleaders. Lalu, mereka menyusun formasi seperti piramida. Perempuan yang berdiri paling atas pun beratraksi menjadi _flyer_. Nah, _flyer_-nya itu, Charlotte a.k.a Lotti, kelas 11 IPS 3 yang menjadi ketua klub ini. Klub cheers juga banyak memboyong piala ke sekolah. Puluhan piala? Mungkin ada. Tapi, atraksi mereka memang menarik sekali sih… Aku saja terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

Dan kita sekarang masuk ke gedung sekolah! Kita ke studio musik sekarang. Di dalam sana, terdapat murid-murid yang sedang berlatih musik. Ada yang bermain piano, ada yang bermain biola, ada yang bermain saxophone dan drum. Dan salah satu murid yang bermain biola adalah ketua klub Musik, Ciel Phantomhive, kelas 10-5. Selain biola, dia juga bisa bermain piano dan flute. Sama seperti klub basket dan cheers, ekskul musik juga berprestasi. Mungkin puluhan piala yang dihasilkan klub ini untuk sekolah. Eh iya, selain musik klasik seperti tadi, ada band-nya juga lho! Cuma sekarang bukan giliran band-nya yang latihan, hehe. Dan Ciel juga jadi manager band sekolah ini lho…

Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke lab Biologi? Di sana terdapat murid-murid yang sedang bereksperimen ilmiah. Seorang murid yang terlihat sedang mencampurkan larutan kimia -berwarna hijau- itu, adalah Elliot Nightray, ketua Sains Club, kelas 10-2, sekaligus adik sepupu Gilbert dan Vincent. Nah, Sains Club ini adalah klub yang setiap pertemuan selalu mengadakan eksperimen ilmiah yang menarik. Dan Sains Club pun juga termasuk klub yang berprestasi. Banyak piala yang sudah disumbangkan klub ini, jumlahnya juga sekitar puluhan.

Sekarang kita ke ruang Ketrampilan. Disana banyak murid yang sibuk. Ada yang sedang mengetik di komputer, ada yang sedang scanning gambar, ada yang mencetak sesuatu, ada pula yang sedang internetan untuk mencari informasi terkini. Inilah keseharian klub EnixMagazine. Dan yang sedang mengetik di komputer, sepertinya sedang mengetik suatu rubrik, adalah Oz Vessalius, kelas 10-5, ketua klub ini. Dia itu adik sepupu Jack dan juga keponakan Oscar-sensei. Oh iya, dia itu pengurus OSIS yang hampir terlambat pas upacara tadi lho, yang duduk di belakang Sebastian, hihi.

Sekalipun sibuk, tapi mereka tetap senang. Dan ketika sudah dijual, majalah ini biasanya laris. Habis, isinya menarik! Aku juga suka membacanya! Harganya juga lumayan terjangkau! (lho, kok promosi?) Oh iya, EnixMagazine ini terbit 2 minggu sekali.

Nah, sekarang kita ke tempat latihan kendo. Di sana, terlihat 2 orang yang akan fight. Mereka memakai satu set _bogu_. Dan memegang _shinai_, pastinya. Fight pun dimulai. Kalau dilihat memang seru sekali lho! Dan tak lama kemudian, sang pemenang pun muncul. Lalu mereka berdua hormat dan berjabat tangan sebelum kembali ke tempat mereka duduk. Sang pemenang lalu membuka pelindung kepalanya. Ternyata, dia adalah ketua klub Kendo! Pantas saja. Dan tak main-main, dia adalah seorang perempuan. Shimizu Raimei, kelas 10-6, yang juga adik Raikou.

Klub Kendo ini juga termasuk memiliki banyak prestasi. Banyak sekali sertifikat, piala dan medali yang mereka hasilkan untuk sekolah.

Sekarang kita ke ruang multimedia. Terlihat sekumpulan murid yang sedang bernyanyi dengan nada tinggi. Ya, klub Paduan Suara. Dan ketuanya, Ada Vessalius, kelas 10-6 yang menjadi dirigen. Ia mengayunkan tangannya dengan lembut. Adik dari Oz ini pun juga punya suara yang sangat bagus. Klub paduan suara juga lumayan berprestasi. Haaa… perasaan jadi tenang kalau mendengar suara mereka…

Nah, sekarang kita ke lapangan! Ada sekumpulan orang yang bermain baseball. Sebenarnya mereka lagi latihan sih. Ya, lebih tepatnya, klub Baseball, yang diketuai Sora, kelas 10-5. Dia sedang memukul bola dengan tongkat baseball-nya. Klub ini juga lumayan berprestasi dan termasuk klub favorit di sekolah ini.

Sebenarnya, masih banyak lagi klub di Enix Gakuen ini! Ada karate, sinematografi, PMR, voli, badminton, futsal, teater, modern dance, Epic Club, dan masih banyak lagi! Tapi aku nggak bisa jelasin satu-satu, gomenasaiiii...

Dan… kurasa aku harus kembali mengikuti rapat… Kembali ke ruang OSIS...

…

**Normal PoV**

"Aku kembali!" seru Sharon seraya masuk ke ruangan OSIS. "Jadi bagaimana keputusannya?"

"Ummm… Jadi, kami semua setuju kalau Festival Olahraga akan diadakan 5 hari, dari tanggal 18-22 Oktober, dan waktunya dari jam 8.45 pagi sampai jam 16.00 sore. Tadi, banyak juga yang tidak setuju kalau festivalnya sampai jam 5 sore, makanya jadinya jam 4 sore atas usul Claude. Tenang, Liam sudah mencatatnya kok," jelas Sebastian.

"Hmh, baiklah. Liam, nanti aku salin punyamu ya?" tanya Sharon.

"Ok. Siplah ;D" jawab Liam.

"Eh, berarti rapatnya sudah selesai dong? Kan tanggal dan waktunya sudah diputuskan," tanya Raikou.

"Yah, kurasa begitu. Baiklah, dengan begini rapat OSIS hari ini selesai. Kalian boleh pulang ke rumah kalian masing-masing," kata Sebastian.

"Baiklah. Oh iya, kita selesai rapat pas sekali dengan selesainya kegiatan klub lho," ujar Glen.

"Ah, berarti aku bisa langsung pulang bareng Sora dan Roxas dong! Ah, asyiiiik!" seru Namine lalu langsung berlari keluar ruang OSIS.

"Hei Sebastian! Seperti biasa ya," ujar Gilbert.

"Ok. Ayo pulang. Semua, kami pulang duluan ya!" kata Sebastian kepada teman-temannya.

"Ok!" jawab Break sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Oh iya, Sebastian dan Gilbert selalu pulang sekolah bareng. Mereka biasanya berjalan menuju stasiun lalu naik kereta. Rumah mereka memang searah, walaupun mereka bukan tetangga.

Sementara Sharon jalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Rumah Sharon memang bisa dibilang dekat, makanya dia pulang dengan jalan kaki.

"Matte yo, Sharon-senpai!" ternyata dibelakang Sharon ada Alois yang berjalan cepat mengejar Sharon.

"Ah…" Sharon menoleh ke belakang. "Akhirnya kau datang juga. Ayo," ujar Sharon, lalu dia dan Alois pun pulang bareng sambil jalan kaki. Yah, rumah Sharon dan rumah Alois yang berada di blok yang sama cuma terpisah oleh 3 rumah saja.

Sementara murid-murid yang lain, ada yang pulang sendiri, ada yang naik mobil, ada yang jalan kaki menuju stasiun bersama teman-temannya, ada yang naik sepeda, dan yang lainnya.

Dan rutinitas di Enix Gakuen pun siap menanti esok hari…

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Akhirnya, chapter 1 selesai! Alur fic ini keliatan buru-buru banget ya? Dan chap ini juga hanya perkenalan panjang yang membosankan…

Sistem kelas dan OSIS di Enix Gakuen ini sengaja disamain dengan SMA di Indonesia (kelas 10, 11, 12, jurusan IPA & IPS, ada OSIS ada MPK), soalnya menurut saya lebih seru aja ^^v

Dan, arigatou gozaimasu sudah membaca fic ini!

Mind to review?


End file.
